Love Remains the Same
by Singin'SillyGoose
Summary: Harry attempts/fails to comfort Ginny after Fred dies. Warning: mild fluff. :D


A/N: This one was originally inspired by "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum, but I realized that the words to "Love Remains the Sam" by Gavin Rossdale seemed more appropriate!

A/N2: Fun Fact Time again! I wrote most of this at 2am cuz I was particularly inspired lol sorry it's shorter than the others! But I'll probably make a companion to this one. Anyways, enjoy!

"A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like a lunar landing  
Make me want to run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
Drift to you, you're all I hear  
Everything we know fades to black

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I had anymore to give  
Pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same" Gavin Rossdale

* * *

Fred's funeral had been an explosive one thanks to his brothers, especially George. Some couldn't call it a funeral, more of a party in honor of the beloved Weasley. There was dancing and loud music, not to mention enough firewhiskey to knock out a hippogriff. Harry could hear the beginning of fireworks being set off in the field when he spotted Ginny; she was sitting on an old fence that bordered a neighboring field on the side of the house.

"Um, Ginny? Are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively as he approached the girl sitting on the fence. "I'm an idiot, of course you're not alright…" he corrected himself foolishly, looking at his shoes as he stopped in front of her. She didn't acknowledge his presence, but merely gazed out at the blazing orange sunset. Harry glanced up at her and saw that the sun's glow reflected strands of gold off of Ginny's long red hair, which fell over her shoulders in two loose braids. She had changed out of her formal attire since the burial, and had opted instead for a pair of cut-off shorts and a too-small Harpies tee.

"I just… I wanted to make sure you were ok… but you aren't…so…" said Harry, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

They hadn't said a single word to each other since the battle last week, not that either of them had done much talking to anyone.

Harry slowly walked over to the decrepit fence and sat down next to Ginny, staring at his hands instead of the sunset.

They sat like that for a while until the sun disappeared behind the distant hilltops. Ginny now mirrored Harry and looked down at her hands, but apparently found them less interesting than the sunset.

"How did you find me?"

"Bill said you might be out here…"

Ginny scoffed at this. "Leave it to Bill…" She turned to look at Harry, but he continued to look at his hands. Instead he absentmindedly kicked at the bottom beam of the fence, chips of old paint littering the grass beneath them. He sensed the bitter tone in her voice and didn't want to see it in her eyes along with the despair and heartbreak that he had caused.

"So are you leaving again?" she asked casually.

Harry waited a beat before giving a small nod.

Ginny gave a derisive little chuckle and shook her head. "I suppose it's for some stupid, noble reason again?"

Harry stayed silent.

"Well that's just bloody peachy." Ginny said as she hopped off the fence and sauntered back towards the house.

Harry's head snapped up. "Gin, wait!" he called after her. Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned around furiously.

"Wait? You're telling me to _wait?_" she cried angrily. "Do you have any bloody clue how long I've waited for you?"

Harry stood and slowly walked over to where Ginny was standing.

"Gin…" he said as he approached her. "I only thought that you and everyone else would want me out of your hair for a while… I caused this. If it wasn't for me, Fred… Fred would still…"

"Harry, none of this is your fault!"

"But if it hadn't been for me…"

"Then I never would have gone and fell in love with a noble prat, now would I?"

"But I—wait. What did you just say?" stammered Harry.

"You heard me."

"You…love me?"

"Very much," said Ginny matter-of-factly, her arms now crossed.

"No one has ever said that to me before…"

Ginny softened at this. "I'm sure you parent's told you all the time…"

"Maybe…" Harry had the instinct to stare down at his shoes again, but instead he closed the gap between Ginny and himself, emerald eyes staring into brown.

"I love you too." he said firmly. "And the only reason I broke it off last year, the only reason I didn't take you with me, was because I love you. Gin, I love you so much, and I'm so sorry…"

"Shh, it's ok…" Ginny whispered. She put her hands around his neck and put her head on his chest, holding him close. "Please stay, we need you here. I need you here."

Harry held her around the waist and rested his head on top of hers, completely content.

"I need you here too."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing your opinions!


End file.
